You Don't Know Jack
You Don't Know Jack was a short-lived, primetime game show based on the best selling computer game of the same name. Format Three contestants competed for the first three rounds, with only two going on to the final "Jack Attack" round. Round 1 In this round, Stevens asked a series of questions, usually worth $1,000, although some opening questions were asked for lower amounts. Most questions were multiple choice (like the computer game), but some were simply open-ended questions with no choices. The player who signaled in and got the question correct won the money. (Unlike the computer game, an incorrect answer to a question did not lose money except for the "DisOrDat" and the "Jack Attack" rounds as described below.) After a few questions were played, round one ended with a mini-round called "DisOrDat", which had a similar format to the computer game. Stevens gave the players a clue and the contestants had to choose one of the two possible answers or occasionally both. Correct answers were still worth $1,000. If any player gave an incorrect answer, the others could not steal; also, in the DisOrDat, a player giving a wrong answer had $1,000 taken away. Round 2 This round was the same as Round 1, but with dollar values doubled. This round ended with a feature called "The $2,000,000 Question". The question's value would start at $2,000,000 and decreased rapidly over time, starting from the moment Stevens began to read. While he was doing so, a lengthy distraction would occur; during this time, the value continued to decrease, and would typically be under $200 when he finally finished reading the question. Whoever eventually answered the question correctly won the remaining money. Round 3 This round featured questions worth $3,000 apiece. Always popping up in this round was a question worth $3,000 under the category of "Things That Sound Dirty but Aren't." For the final question of the round, worth $5,000, the players on either end of the row put up an opaque partition between themselves and the center player. Then all three contestants were asked a math question involving several elements of pop culture and fact, performing the operations in the order they appeared in the question. They had 30 seconds to solve the problem using a dry-erase board and marker; during their thinking time, there would be a distraction. At the end of the round, the partitions were removed, and the correct answer was revealed by Stevens. The players then revealed their answers, usually in high-to-low score order. Any player answering correctly earned $5,000. At the end of this question, the two higher scorers moved onto the "Jack Attack". In an event of a tie for second place, one more "Sudden Death"-style question was read to the tied players. The first to buzz in was the only one who could answer. If they were right, they advanced; if they were wrong, their opponent would advance. The eliminated player received a consolation prize (which was revealed at the start of this round) and would usually would be seen on camera disappearing via a CGI effect (often exploding in a cloud of flames). Final Round: Jack Attack This round was played between the two remaining contestants. Stevens' head would pop up on the screen as both a comical sight and a possible distraction. The players were given a category and a series of clues. A series of answers then flew onto the screen. When an answer that fit both the category and the clue appeared on the screen, the players would buzz in and call out the answer. Correct answers were worth $5,000, but every incorrect answer given deducted $5,000 from the player's score. After six questions, the player with the higher score won the game and kept their money, while the other player received a consolation prize. Photos Jack1.jpg page7-1010-full.jpg you-dont-know-jack-931383.jpg Inventor Based on the computer games of the same name by Jellyvision and Berkeley Systems. Studio CBS Television City, Hollywood, California Trivia The main reason why the show was cancelled was because of low ratings and fans of YDKJ were not aware of its existence until it was too late. On the aired premiere, Regis Philbin made an appearance during the cold open, calling "Troy" from the Who Wants to Be a Millionaire set and giving him tips on how to be a good game show host. This was the first ABC Primetime game show that was hosted by a fictional character, the second is the Summertime reboot of The Gong Show in 2017, hosted by British star Tommy Maitland (played by Mike Myers). Catchphrases You Don't Know Jack/Catchphrases Links [http://gameshowgarbage.com/ind224_youdontknowjack.html You Don't Know Jack @ Game Show Garbage] Canceled too Soon: Ep. 58 - You Don't Know Jack (2001) Category:General Knowledge Quiz Category:Board Game Conversion Category:Bizarre Category:ABC shows Category:Network shows Category:Primetime shows Category:CBS Television Studios Category:Short-Running Category:Flops Category:30 Minute Game Shows Category:2001 premieres Category:2001 endings